deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix vs Sombra
' Request A.png|Peep4Life Wisecraking Villians.' 'Discription' Red vs Blue vs Overwatch! Which wisecracking villain will win? 'Intro' Necro: A good villian is what makes something great. But when a villian is as condescending as these two, people get pissed really fast. Mercer: Felix, the deceitful Mercenary. Necro: And Sombra, The Master Hacker. ''' '''Mercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Felix' Necro: Not much is known about Isaac Gates. But what is known is that he fought in an event known as the "Great War" and survived. Mercer: And when he came back, he became the mercenary known as Felix. ' Necro:' Felix is a very powerful mercenary, and he is considered one of the best mercs out there. Mercer: Felix has achieved some pretty crazy shit in his time, such as capturing Gabriel Lorenzo and killing Ruben Lorenzo and most of his men with ease. ' ' ''' '''Mercer: And alongside with his partner Locus, Felix managed to defeat the Freelancers Washington and Carolina in their first encounter. Felix even managed to manipulate the Reds, Blues and the New Republic for quite a long time. Necro: Felix weilds a rather large arsenal of weapons. First up is Felix's Magnum. This little pistol has enough fire power to tear through Spartan armor like it's nothing. It also carries a maximum of eight rounds at one time. Mercer: Now, Spartan armor is made of compact titanium. This armor is strong enough to tank hits from Warthogs, Gravity Hammers and Banshees. Warthogs weigh roughly 6.35 tons or twelve thousand,five hundred and sixteen point eight pounds (give or take.) Now,the top speed of a Warthog is roughly sixtey eight miles per hour. So if someone (Like Sarge) were to be rammed with a Warthog while wearing spartAn armor, the amount of force that would hit the armor would be roughly six hundred and ninety four tons tons of force. And the armor was barely scratched by such an attack! And yet Felix's Magnum can tear through said armor easily. Necro: Felix also weilds a rifle called the DMR ,and it is basiclly an assault rifle. (Carries a maximum of fouteen rounds at one time.) Felix also has a scilenced gun that is basically his Magnum (Also has a clip size of eight rounds), but with a scilencer. Mercer: Felix is most known for his skills with a knife. Felix wields throwing knives and a long combat knife that he uses to stab his foes to death. Necro: Felix also has stun grenades and sticky grenades that are activated with a remote detonator. Mercer: Felix wields a sword called the Great Key, which is essentially an energy sword, except it has infinite battery life. Necro: Felix also weilds a Hard Light Shield which is durable enough to allow Felix to survive a spaceship crash. Felix also uses his shield very creatively, as he uses it to club his foes. Mercer: However, Felix has many weaknesses. Such as his limited ammo, and limited number of throwing knives. Felix is also cocky to a fault, always taunts his opponents, usually gives very long monolgoues, and he often reveals his plans to his opponents. Necro: But overall Felix is one powerful merc, who can and will kill you on a moments notice. Felix: At the end of the day, if I'm stronger than you, and if I'm faster than you, then I can kill you! And that's better than anything money can buy! 'Sombra' Necro: Sombra joined the Los Muertos Death Gang at a very young age. Why? Because she was smart enough. Sombra learned that she possessed a form of "technopathy" (She was good at hacking.), so she turned to the world of cyber terrorism. ' '''Mercer: Eventually, Sombra caught the attention of Talon, a terrorist organazation. (Talk about the wrong crowd.) ' 'Necro: Anyway, Sombra is quite deadly with her machine pistol, being able to decimate her foes up close and at mid range distances. ' '''Mercer: Sombra also wields a teleporter type weapon known as the Translocter. It was made by Winston, and is the perfected form of Tracer's Vjrono Accelerater (Sombra tampered with it. A lot). Necro: Sombra is a very cunning and clever fighter, managing to fool her teamates, Reaper and Widowmaker, and she also blackmailed Katya Volskaya, the most powerful woman in Russia. ''' '''Mercer: Sombra is very stealthy, managing to eveade Soldier 76's visor, which can track Reaper in his Wraith form. Necro: Sombra's machine pistol can fire twenty rounds in one second,and it has a maximum clip capactiy of sixty rounds. Now that might be a problem, if Sombra's machine pistol did not some how have unlimited ammunition. Oh. and her pistol also has Wi-Fi. Somehow. Mercer: Sombra's iconic glove allows her to hack with just a thought and a touch because her glove is grafted to her spine. Necro: The Translocater is a revese-enginnered Chrono Accelerater, which Sombra turned into a teleporter. Sombra can teleport back to her Translocater at any time with just a thought. Mercer: Sombra has a cloaking device that makes her completely invisible, only being able to be tracked with infared vision. Of course it deactivates whenever she bumps into someone else. Necro: Sombra dose not have much in the way of durability, but it would make sense to scale her to other teamate, Widowmaker, who tanked a hit from Doomfist's gauntlet, which is said to be able to knock down and destroy a skyscraper. ''' '''Mercer: Sombra is roughly fast enough to compare to Reaper, who can avoid machine gunfire with ease, putting her at hypersonic plus reaction speed. Necro: Sombra is smart enough to fool her partners Widowmaker and Reaper on a mission. Mercer: Sombra is able to easily defeat Russian guards that are trained to the peak of human physicality,and trained in Systema, a Russian martial art that focuses on breaking limbs of the target and shooting the target at close range. Necro: And one of Sombra's abilities is known as Oppurtunitist,which shows her the location of characters with low health. Sombra can also hack other people with a single touch, preventing shields or health packs from being used. Mercer: Sombra's final ability is called EMP. When using this ability All tehcnology around Sombra is deactivated completly, until the ability runs out. (It lasts for twenty five seconds.) Necro: But sombra has quite a few weaknesses,such as her poor duribility and cockeness, and despite all of sneakeness,it is quite obvious that Sombra will betray you sooner or later. Mercer: But overall Sombra is a very powerful hacker, and there is a reason that she is one of the most powerful members of Talon. ''' '''Sombra: Boop. 'Set' Necro: All right,the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Mercer: It's Time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' 'Fight Volsakya industries Locus: Remind me why we took this job again? Sharkface: Yeah, this is a real drag, and it's not helping me get any closer to Carolina! Felix: We took this job because we are getting paid three million dollars, what more could you guys want? Sharkface, you'll get to Carolina soon enough, but for now just be paitent. ' '(Gunfire and screams are heard.) Felix: That can't be good. Felix: Who the hell are they? Alright guys, spilt up! (Elsewhere) Reaper: Sombra, stick to the plan. Sombra: Someone needs to be ready when all fo your planning goes wrong. Reaper: Shut up. Sombra leapt onto a catwalk only to see a man in grey and orange armor standing their waiting for her. Felix: Hello. Sombra: Who are you? Felix: I was hired to guard this place,and you seem to be tresspassing. So, I will give you thirty seconds to leave, as if I never saw you. Sombra walked up to felix and tapped him on the tip of his helment. Sombra: Boop. Felix: Well, I would like to boop you to, but buissness before pleasuere. Sombra: That was a 'No'. I won't be leaving,but you will be dead very soon. Feilx: Oh well, I wanted too avoid kill some one as good looking as you,but life happens. Nothing personal,Okay? With that sombra lept back from felix,drawing her macheine pistol and pointing it at felix who pointed his rifle at sombra. Announcer: FIGHT! Feilx fired a round from his rifle at Sombra,who unleashed a spray of bullets at Felix. PING!PING!PING!PING!(Bullets bounce off of felix's aromor with no effect) Felix: You... need more fire power, don't you? Sombra: Shut up. Felix fired anouther round from his rifle,which sombra dodged. Sombra rushed up close to felix,punching him in the face,staggering him. Sombra knocked feilx's rifle out of his hands,chaining her combo by smacking felix in the sthomach,knocking him backwards. Felix: OOOOOWWWWW! Feilx got back up,with a knife in his hand. Felix chucked the knife at Sombra, who dodged the knife,landing in a pose with her hand over her mouth,as if she was yawning. Felix:...gggggrrrrr.... your good,but I'm better. Feilx drew four more knives and tossed them at sombra,then drawing his magnum and fireing three rounds at her. Sombra dodged the knives, but was clipped in the shoulder by the bullets. Sombra fell back to the railing of the catwalk. tumblr_npm7vy42o51qg304ho1_400.gif Sombra: Well played. And with that,sombra pointed one of her gloved hands at felix,fireing five purple strings at Felix,who avoided them. Felix: Woah! Felix pointed his magnum at sombra again,fireing anouther two rounds at her. Sombra raised her macheine pistol,blasting feilx's bullets out of the air, then leaping up at felix,kicking him in the face,sending him flying back. Felix got up,drawing more knives, two in each hand,hurling them at sombra. The Hacker of talon avoided the knives once more. Sombra: I think you kneed a new way to attack. Feilx: No fucking shit dumbass. ''' '''Feilx drew anouther gun, and fired four times at sombra. Sombrea dodged all of the shots with ease. Sombra: Really,find a new way to attack. Felix tossed a grenade at sombra. It exploded as soon as it hit the wire railing in frount of her. A large,potent cloud of yellow gas assualted Sombra's nostrils, forcing her to cough and gag,then making her fall to the ground. Sombra tossed a purple mechanism out of the cloud. It landed with a thud in frount of Felix,who lept back from it. Felix: Grenade! It beeped loudly before stopping with a final, ear pericing screech. Then in a flash of purple cubes, a half-concious Sombra appeared on it, coughing loudly. Sombra pushed herself up off the ground with a grunt. Felix: That's it. I'm done. Felix used the final two shots in his magnum to destroy the translocater,then tossing the now empty pistol at Sombra, who was to tired to dodged,with white stars of pain flashing in her eyes as the magnum struck her in the forehead,breaking the skin,leaving a gash with blood spurting out,as she fell to the ground. Felix drew the great key and rushed at sombra, who could barely stand. Sombra Just barely managed to lift her Macheine pistol and unloaded the clip into feilx's chest. Felix stumbled back,coughing blood inside his helment. Felix: Bitch... Your so dead. Felix regained his balence, drawing the same gun he had fired at sombra earlier. Felix pulled the trigger and a loud beeping noise was heard. Sombra looked behind her and cursed. Her orange clad foe had fired sticky grenades at her! Sombra ran forward,but it was to late. The grenades exploded, and catwalk under Sombra collapsed,and sombra fell to the ground, felix lept down after her,with the great key raised above his head. Sombra looked up just in time to see the tip of the great key above her face. Felix: Sorry about this. Feilx swung the great key in an arc at sombra's neck,Decapitaing The hacker in a single strike. Felix: Guys? Come in. Mission Accopmlished. K.O.! 'Results' Necro: This match was relativly close, as sombra's hacking skills and intellecect along with her stealth could have been the end of felix, and her translocater and speed were quite difficult for felix to deal with, but feilx just had to come out on top in the end. Mercer: Felix was physcally stronger than sombra by a massive margin, as he was able to fight on par with and defeat carolina, who has shown the ability to lift and throw a banshee,which weighs twelve tons! And Felix wears the same type of armor as sharkface,who tanked being hit with that banshee, which was moving at fourty miles per hour. That equals out to ninehundred and sixtey thousand joules of force, which equals out to large building level! Not to mention Felix has shown greater feats, such as tanking a massive ship crash with nothing but his hard light sheild! Mercer: You might say that Sombra's hacking would be more than enough put down feilx,btu while sombra may be able to deactivate Felix's sheild, she can not deactivate Felix's actual Armor, and unfortonatly, Sombra's macheine pistol whould have a tough time getting through Felix's armor,if at all. Necro: And while Sombra's EMP ability is powerful, it is only effective on certian types of thecnology. And it very well might be able to deactivate the Great Key, But The great key was not Felix's only weapon. And the fact that Sombra dose not where armor of any kind did not help at all. Mercer: In The end Sombra had the Brains, but Feilx Had the brawn to win this match. Necro: Once agian, this match was insanly close, but Felix just beat Sombra Black and Blue! Mercer: Looks like Sombra should not have gone in Over her head. She should have Watched out better. ''' '''Necro: The Winner is Felix. ' tenorh.gif|The Winner is Felix. ' ''' Comparison' T86e.gif 'Felix' '+Stronger''' +More Durable +Great Key would end the fight in a single hit +Faster reaction speed + Actual combat training + Superior skill +Wears armor +Faster reaction speed +Experience +Arsenal +Sombra has never seen tech like his before '-Slower movement speed wise' '-Not as smart, at least book wise' '-No counter for teleportation' '-Without his shield he would have a tougher time' '-Great Key COULD be hacked and deactivated' imagesjdhdhdjhdhdhdhdhhdhdhdhdhdjskjjakskjsks.png 'Sombra' +Faster, Movement speed wise +Teleportation +Hacking COULD give her the win +Could hack the GreatKkey +Smarter, book wise '-Slower reaction speed' '-Less of an arsenal' '-Weaker' '-Less durable by a long shot' '-Does not wear armor' '-Not as experinced' '-Not as skilled' '-Never seen Felix's tech before' 'Next Time' 'Trivia ' *'The connection between Sombra and Felix is that they both make wise cracks and they both betray their teamates.' *'Felix's banter was a reference to how he talked to some members of the Reds and Blues during their time together.' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Overwatch Vs Red Vs. Blue' themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Bilzzard vs Rooster Teeth Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Edited By Inkriel Category:Edited by Inkriel Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed